


To Paris with Love

by Hazzaandloubearforever



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Birth in bathroom, Canon-Compliant, Fluffy, I am no doctor so some things may be inaccurate, Lactation, Louis is a trooper lol, M/M, Mpreg, Now I'm just tagging things, Pregnant!louis, WWA Tour, birth on a plane, blowjob, major fluff, natural birth, pregnant!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-02-11 01:03:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2047194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazzaandloubearforever/pseuds/Hazzaandloubearforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having both males pregnant wasn't intentional. Louis had been in one of his moods while they were on tour when he was four months along, bitching to Harry how he felt incapable of being dominant now that his belly jutted out. Harry being the perfect and supportive husband he was allowed Louis to top that night, too wrapped up in the heat of the moment to remember a condom. Harry had gone hysteric when he found out he was pregnant. That meant two babies within the first year and they still had 48 shows to go. Their next stop was Amsterdam and then Belgium. </p><p>Judging by Louis' Braxton Hicks, he'd probably deliver sometime while they were in Amsterdam or right when they got to Belgium. Management had to juggle around a few shows to accommodate Louis as well as Harry when it was time for him to deliver.</p><p> </p><p>Or Louis and Harry are both pregnant and Louis delivers during one of their concerts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey! So I was going through my documents and I found a couple of stories that I had started to write but I didn't finish! I totally forgot I hadn't finished this one and so I whipped up an ending and voila! Here we are! 
> 
> Constructive criticism is always welcome but please be easy. My stories are my babies and I protect them with all my heart.

"Alright, lads, twenty minutes until show time," their stage manager announced to the five males changing. 

Louis grumbled to himself as he tried to wiggle himself into one of his tees. Having an eighth month swollen belly was making the most mundane tasks so arduous.

"Fuck!" Louis groaned, giving up after the fifth attempt and tossed the offending shirt to the floor. "I might as well not wear anything! Nothing ever fits, anyway!"

Harry frowned sympathetically at his frustrated lover, rubbing his own four month bump. "Here, baby, lemme help," the younger giggled, bending down to grab the crimson tee. He pulled the shirt over Louis' head before grabbing the hem of the fabric and stretching it out so Louis could put his arms through. "There, that's bet'ah."

"Thanks," Louis sighed, smoothing the wrinkles over his bump. "I'm so done with being pregnant. You hear that, Paris? You can come out now."

The curly brunette laughed, and rubbed his lover's bump, grin growing wider when he felt a nudge against his hand. "Don't rush her, love. Let Paris come when she wants to."

"Easy for you to say, Haz. You can still see your feet. I haven't been able to see mine for a month and a half now," the blue-eyed man complained, trying to lean over his bump to catch even a glimpse of his black Vans. 

"I'm going through the same thing, love, remember that," Harry cooed, stroking Louis' cheek. ."I can't even fit in my favorite boots anymore. Italy’s made my feet so swollen."

"Just wait until you get to your third trimester, Hazza, you'll be begging for our daughter to hurry up and come," Louis snickered.

"We'll see, baby, we'll see," Harry hummed, giggling when he leaned forward and their bumps touched, preventing them from getting any closer. The curly brunette settled for a peck on Louis' lips before pulling away. "Come on let's go see if the others are ready."

Having both males pregnant wasn't intentional. Louis had been in one of his moods while they were on tour when he was four months along, bitching to Harry how he felt incapable of being dominant now that his belly jutted out. Harry being the perfect and supportive husband he was allowed Louis to top that night, too wrapped up in the heat of the moment to remember a condom. Harry had gone hysteric when he found out he was pregnant. That meant two babies within the first year and they still had 48 shows to go. Their next stop was Amsterdam and then Belgium. 

Judging by Louis' Braxton Hicks, he'd probably deliver sometime while they were in Amsterdam or right when they got to Belgium. Management had to juggle around a few shows to accommodate Louis as well as Harry when it was time for him to deliver.

The boys gathered around, getting in their signature huddle and chanting their usual encouraging words. One of the techies handed each member a mic, leading them to their platform.

“Alright, here we go, in three….two….one!” the techie said before each boy was shot up to the stage, the deafening screams getting louder when they came into view.

The Amsterdam crowd was large and Harry couldn’t help but grin at all his fans as Zayn began ‘Strong’. The youngest member glanced at his lover, grin spreading wider as he pranced around the stage, as much as his belly would allow, and getting the crowd amped up. Tonight was a special show for the two. Both families had come out to support Louis’ last show before he delivered. Their OBGYN estimated that Louis would deliver before their next one in the following week and the Doncaster lad wanted to make sure their families were here as one last hoorah.

By their fifth song, One Direction needed a break, ending ‘Midnight Memories’ with a bang before they shot off the stage to change into their second set clothes and down a bottle or two of water. Louis sat by the stage entrance, guzzling his third bottle when Harry walked over, placing a hand on his shoulder and smiling softly. 

“You feeling okay, love?”

“Yeah, just tired,” he hummed, glancing up at his boyfriend. “Trying to jump around with a huge belly is exhausting.”

Harry laughed and bent down to peck his lover’s lips, clasping both sides of Louis’ belly. “I’ll end up experiencing that soon, so I guess I can say I’ll know how you’ll feel.”

Louis giggled, carding his fingers through Harry’s damp curls before finishing off the bottle and holding his arms out in front of him. “Help me up, I have to use the loo.”

Harry beamed at his husband and grabbed Louis’ forearms, hauling him off the chair and keeping a hand braced at his back until he caught his balance. “You want me to go with you?”

“It’s just the loo, Haz, I’ll be fine, relax will ya?” Louis shook his head with a giggle and waddled down the hallway to the bathroom, mumbling something about Harry being an overprotective loon.

The Cheshire man rolled his eyes and checked over his appearance, pouring water on his hands before he carded them through his hair. They had five more songs to go and then the boys could head back to the hotel. Harry wanted nothing more than for this show to be finished so he could drag Louis back to their room and put his feet up while Harry massaged them. Harry saw how poorly Lou’s feet were looking, swelling up each day and making the older man cranky. It was all for their little girl and Harry knew Louis would suffer an aching back and swollen ankles for an eternity if it meant bringing their girl into the world healthy and happy.

“Five minutes until you’re back out,” the stage manager announced.

“Thanks, mate,” Liam smiled and glanced around the room, frowning when they were one band member short. “Haz, where’s Lou?”

“He went to the loo, I’ll go check on him,” Harry said before disappearing down the hallway to the bathroom. Thankfully the door was open, Harry cracking it open to peek his head inside the room. “Lou, are you—” Harry gasped midsentence when he found his boyfriend sprawled on the floor, hands clutched painfully at his sides as he sat in a pink puddle he could assume was amniotic fluid. “Shit, Louis!”

Louis grimaced as he knead the sides of his belly, panting heavily. “Hazza, she’s coming…”

“N-Now? Like right now?” Harry panicked, shutting the door behind him and crouching down next to Louis, stroking his hair back.

“She’s moved down. I don’t know how much time we have before she decides to make her first appearance,” Lou’s voice shook as he tried to explain, hand shooting out to grip Harry’s arm when he felt his belly contract painfully. “FUCK!”

“Okay, alright, we’re gonna get you to a hospital, everything’s going to be okay, Lou, promise,” the curly brunette assured, pecking Louis’ nose before he stood up. “I’m gonna go get help, I’ll be one minute, I promise.”

“Don’t leave me, Harry, please,” Louis pleaded, sweat beading along his forehead as he felt their daughter move further through the birth canal. “I can’t do this alone.”

Harry’s eyes flickered between the closed door and his panicked husband. He chewed on his bottom lip debating what to do. “I’ll only be one minute, Lou, I promise,” He assured, crouching down to press a tender kiss to his lips. “Do you trust me?”

Louis panted as he peered up at his lover, gazing into the jade eyes he fell in love with years ago. “Always…”

“That’s my Lou,” Harry murmured, pressing a loving kiss to his forehead before rushing out of the bathroom and rushing around backstage looking for help.

“Haz! Haz, whoa, slow down, mate!” Liam scolded as he grabbed Harry’s arm, skidding him to a halt. “Where’s Lou? What’s the matter?”

“H-He’s in the bathroom…baby’s coming…hospital now!” Harry rambled, speaking too fast for any human to comprehend. 

Liam’s eyes widened just as Zayn and Niall approached the two band members. “Shit, okay. Haz, go back with Lou. Zayn you go get Anne and Jay, let them know Lou’s having the baby. And Niall call the medics, tell them to rush!” Liam fired orders at the lads before taking off down the hall with Harry.

This was chaotic, Harry felt light-headed. He knew stressing wasn’t good for his unborn daughter, but his boyfriend was lying on the floor of a stadium bathroom ready to give birth. “Li, I can’t do this…holy shit, this is happening all too fast!”

“Harry,” the Wolverhampton boy sighed, grabbing the pregnant lad by the shoulders. “Louis needs you right now. Everything is going to be okay, I promise. Just breathe and stay calm. Panicking isn’t going to help matters right now. Can you handle that?”

Harry nodded frantically, wiggling out of Liam’s grip before taking down the hallway again, skidding to a halt in front of the bathroom door when he heard his boyfriend let out an earth-shattering wail. 

“I’m here, Loubear, I’m here,” Harry practically screeched as he threw the door open and dropped to his knees. He stroked Louis’ hair out of his face, smiling at the shimmering blue eyes so full of panic and apprehension. “M’right here. I’m not going anywhere.” 

Louis hiccupped, hand flailing for something to grab onto as he felt the pains intensify. “H-Haz, I think she’s cr-crowned,” Louis panted, struggling to right himself but failing miserably.

The curly brunette caught the gist and used what strength he had to sit Louis up, keeping an arm braced behind his back as Liam rushed into the bathroom and situated himself between Louis’ knees. He stripped the pregnant man of his skinnies and gasped at the fleshy mound pushing its way into the world. “Holy shit, Lou, she’s right here…”

This was torture. Louis pictured delivering Paris in a hospital bed with an epidural numbing most of the pain. Louis gripped Harry’s hand and lurched forward, the blinding pain forcing him to suddenly push. “A-Ah!” Louis shrieked in shock, the head popping out almost too quickly for him to register.”Oh, god…”

Liam removed his first tee and wiped at the baby’s nose and mouth, using his index finger to search for the mucus plug. He remembered Harry mentioning something along those lines when he and Louis were arguing about Lamaze classes and everything they needed to know about birth. “You’re doing so well, Lou, the head’s out. When you feel like you to need to push go ahead.”

Louis pursed his lips, turning his head slightly to gaze at Harry. “M’so tired, Hazza. I can’t do this anymore.”

Harry frowned sympathetically and carded his fingers through Louis’ hair, catching the droplets of sweat from his forehead. “I know, baby, but you’ve done so well already. I know you want to meet our little girl. Just a few more pushes, Lou. Please, for me?”

Louis would give his right arm for all this to end. He just wanted to hold his baby in his arms and lull her to sleep so he could nap but he was far from that. He still had to deliver the rest of her body and eventually get off the bathroom floor and probably face management before his request could be fulfilled.

The spine tingling pain returned and Louis grunted as he bore down again, his daughter’s body pushing further into the world. Liam crooked a finger under one of Paris’ shoulders when it popped free and then the other before pulling gently until the baby left Louis’ body in a rush of fluid. The newborn flailed her arms, face scrunched up at the cold and bright world. There was a moment of silence before her lip wobbled and then loud shrills echoed in the bathroom.

“You hear that, Lou, she’s here!” Liam laughed, amazed that he had just his best mates’ child. He quickly wrapped Paris in his discarded shirt and placed the wiggling newborn on one of her daddy’s chest. 

Louis started to cry at the bloody baby cradled in his arms. She was red and sticky, covered in placenta but the new mummy didn’t’ care. This was their pride and joy; their perfect creation. Paris’ face was still scrunched up but the shape of her eyes and the full lips belonged to no one but Harry.

“Shh, sweet thing, daddy’s got you,” Louis whispered, voice wavering from the pure shock of delivering his baby. Paris started to whimper, rooting around Louis’ chest. Louis smiled softly and guided their daughter to his small nipple, wincing when she latched on and began to feed, lips puffing out as they filled with milk.

Harry’s heart swelled at the sight, admiring just how natural Louis looked cradling their daughter and making sure she ate. “M’so proud of you, Lou, so proud,” the curly brunette murmured against his temple, pressing a chaste kiss there. “I love you.”

Louis smiled softly, tearing his gaze away from his daughter to glance up at his husband. “I couldn’t have done this without you, Hazza. I love you, too.”

Harry beamed at that, giggling when he felt the little flutters in his own belly. “Italy loves you and her big sister, too.”

Louis giggled lightly, eyes drifting back to their nursing daughter, his fingers playing at the little strands that had started to curl. “Our beautiful girl.”


	2. Born Over Sweden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry lays his hands over Louis’ and snuggles deeper into him. “Your sister wants to meet you, lovely, so we’re ready when you are.” 
> 
> Louis giggles when there’s no response, Italy having fell asleep during their escapade. 
> 
> “She’ll be here soon,” Harry concedes.
> 
> “Very soon, I hope.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my God, you guys! I am so sorry that I haven't posted in like a year! 
> 
> Life has totally kicked my ass and now that I've finished up my junior year in college, I can start posting regularly again! I have 4 drafts of new stories that I have yet to type out but I'll get to them I promise!
> 
> Thank you to all of you who have continued to read and have been patient with me! You guys are awesome!!

“Who’s a pretty baby?” Louis coos down at the bubbly infant lying on the bed on the tour bus. “You are! My sweet little Paris.” Louis laughs at the four-month old that’s just learned to giggle. He scoops Paris up and peppers kisses along her face earning another set of giggle in return. 

Harry stands by the door holding his large belly. Just a few more days and Paris will have a little sister. He can’t wait until he gives birth; to share the experience with the man he’s irrevocably in love with. Harry’s smile widens when Paris locks eyes with her papa. The pregnant lad waves at the bubbly girl and Paris’ only response is to giggle more.

“What are you laughing at, little one?” Louis asks, turning around and beaming at his husband. “Oh, Haz, how long you been standing there?”

“Long enough,” he giggles, rubbing his bump, smiling at the kicks he receives in return. “Italy’s kicking up a storm.”

“Come sit down,” The new father urges, patting the bed. “You should be resting.”

Harry would argue but he could use a lie-in. His feet are swollen twice their size and his back feels like it’s constantly being poked with pins and needles. “M’so sore.”

“We’re only a couple hours out before we reach the hotel,” Louis informs, lifting Paris up to check her diaper. When he’s satisfied that their baby girl is dry, he sets her in the portable crib before sitting next to his husband. “Can you hold on a little longer?”

Harry nods, carding his fingers through his curls as his husband peels off his boots and starts massaging the soles of his swollen feet. He groans in pleasure as the ache slowly leaves his feet. “What if Italy doesn’t come this week, Lou? We’re supposed to go on tour next month. That’s in four weeks, Louis!”

Louis laughs and climbs up the bed to press his lips against Harry’s. “Baby, relax, please?”

“You’re right, I’m getting myself worked up over nothing,” Harry groans to himself as he pressed the heels of his hands against his eyes.

Louis grabs the hands in question and litters kisses over each knuckle. He admires Harry for a moment before pecking his lips and then returning to Harry’s feet. “How about we release all this pent up tension another way when we stop, hm?” Louis winks when Harry’s cheeks flame because he knows what that smoldering look does the curly-haired man. “Niall’s been dying to watch Paris for a night.”

Harry purses his lips and glances at their daughter, the little girl having found comfort in her stuffed panda and dummy. “I don’t know, Lou. Paris hasn’t been out of our sight for more than a couple of hours.”

Louis smiles at the baby girl, her eyes falling shut. “Haz, she’ll be fine. Niall will only be a few doors down at most. We’ve known him for years.”

Harry knows he’s denying Louis albeit passively but he hasn’t felt like himself since Paris was born. At first he thought it was his maternal instinct kicking in when they brought their daughter home from the hospital after Louis delivered during the concert. But then his own small swell turned into a massive belly and his self-consciousness took over. It didn’t help that his hormones made him jump to the wrong conclusions, constantly thinking that Louis was beginning to get turned off by him. It’s not that Louis had shown any sign of that, it was Harry’s mind throwing him various scenarios that had him waking up in a pool of sweat and tear tracks running down his face.

Louis must sense Harry’s hesitance or the way his eyes mist up as Harry thinks this all over because Louis is suddenly by his side, arms wrapped around his swollen frame. “Hey, hey, what’s with the tears?” Louis whispers, pressing a kiss to Harry’s temple.

“We’re not the same, you and I,” Harry blubbers, burying his face in Louis’ neck as his tears stain the black tee.

“What are you on about, Haz?” Louis inquires, rubbing soothing circles into his back. “Nothing’s changed, babe.”

“Yes, it has!” Harry screeches, startling Paris. She peeks her eyes open for a moment before closing them again and drifting off. “I’m the size of a bloody whale and we haven’t fucked since before Paris was born and you don’t look at me the same and…and—“ Harry hiccups. “and we’re just not the same, Lou!”

Louis quirks a brow at Harry’s messy speech, pulling away for a moment. So, this is what’s been bothering his overly hormonal husband. He had noticed a week after Paris was born that Harry had distanced himself from he and the baby and Louis’ first thought was that Harry wasn’t feeling too well considering he had gotten dangerously sick a couple of times during his pregnancy. But then Louis would try to diagnose Harry’s behavior and when he wouldn’t supply him with any solution, he let it go. All of this could have been avoided if they just conversed about Harry’s turmoil.

“Hazza, we’ve barely gotten a moment to ourselves. You’re over thinking our every move, babe. There’s nothing more I want to do than have you beneath me and inside you right now.”

Harry wipes at his face with the sleeve of his shirt and peers up at Louis with puffy eyes. “So, you’re not turned off by me?”

“Of course not!” Louis exclaims, pressing a tender kiss to his husband’s temple. “You could gain three hundred pounds and grow a double chin and I’d still find you the sexiest man alive.” Harry grimaces at the mental image but cracks a small smile as he snuggles closer to Louis, letting out a shaky sigh. “We knew becoming parents while on tour was going to be difficult right? You should never have a doubt in your mind that I don’t find you unbelievably beautiful or that I love you to the end of the earth and back.”

Harry sniffles and cups Louis’ cheek, bringing his husband in for a tender kiss. Louis melts against Harry’s body, his hands exploring the pregnant man’s body. One hand delves beneath Harry’s jumper and flicks at his swollen nipple earning a choked off gasp from his lover.

“J-Jesus, Lou, n-not here…”

“Why not?” Louis mutters as his lips attach to Harry’s collarbone and goes about marking him. “Paris is asleep and the boys are occupied up front.”

“Wh-What if— _shit_ someone— _fuck _comes in?” Harry whimpers as Louis continues to mark his husband up.__

__“They know you need your rest,” Louis provides, pulling away to view his masterpiece along his husband’s neck. “At least lemme blow you.”_ _

__Harry worries his bottom lip as his eyes flicker between their daughter and the closed door. “W-We have to be quiet, though.”_ _

__“We can try,” Louis snickers with a wink. Harry glares at the Doncaster man before letting out a guttural moan when Louis palms him through his pants. He wastes no time in peeling the pants off his husband’s legs and tossing them aside. Louis takes his time, pressing kiss after kiss along Harry’s milky thighs, drinking in the sight of how stunning his husband is, especially round and swollen with _their_ baby. “Fuck, you’re so beautiful.”_ _

__Harry shutters at Louis’ sentiment and runs a hand through Louis’ fringe, urging him toward his crotch. “Come on, Lou, _now_ , m’not gonna last.”_ _

__Louis happily obliges and wraps his hand around Harry’s cock, pumping slowly as he watches his husband turn into putty. Harry’s grinding into Louis’ hand, silently begging for more. Louis takes that moment to lean forward and kitten lick at the tip before he swallows Harry down to the root, relaxing his throat so he’s able to take all of Harry._ _

__“Oh my—shit, Lou, that’s—“ Harry’s silenced by his own moans as his head tips back, mouth dropping open as he the wet heat consumes him. “Fuck, Lou, make me come, please. I need to— I’m gonna…”_ _

__Louis braces his hands against Harry’s thighs and bobs rapidly, swirling his tongue around the head and pressing his tongue against the slit. Harry’s loses it, moaning Louis’ name obscenely as he’s brought to his precipice. Louis glances up at his husband, mesmerized at the scene before him. Harry’s gripping the sheets for dear life, as if he’s going to float away if he lets go. The curls framing his face are wet and matting to his forehead and that’s making Louis’ cock twitch in his pants._ _

__“So beautiful, Haz, my beautiful love,” Louis murmurs as he brands Harry’s thighs with the sentiments. He sucks two fingers into his mouth, liberally coating them before bringing them to Harry’s entrance and shoves them in._ _

__That’s all it takes before Harry’s coming, crying out obscenities mixed with Louis’ name, his body strung tight as Louis milks him dry before Harry’s sinking into the bed with an exhausted sigh. “Holy fuck, Lou. Th-Thank you.”_ _

__Louis smiles and climbs up on the bed, stroking the sweat-slicked strands out of Harry’s face. “Mm, anytime, baby. Lemme go get a flannel and clean you up.”_ _

__Harry grabs Louis’ wrist before he can leave and eyes the bulge in Louis’ shorts. “Wait, what about you?”_ _

__“Tonight was about you, Hazza, I’m fine.”_ _

__The curly-haired lad pouts but releases Louis’ wrist nonetheless. “Hurry back.”_ _

__“Always do.” Louis winks before he disappears into the bathroom._ _

__Once Harry’s cleaned up, Louis pulls his lover into his body, being the big spoon for once and traces idle patterns along Harry’s belly. “We can’t wait til’ you get here, bug.”_ _

__Harry lays his hands over Louis’ and snuggles deeper into him. “Your sister wants to meet you, lovely, so we’re ready when you are.”_ _

__Louis giggles when there’s no response, Italy having fell asleep during their escapade._ _

__“She’ll be here soon,” Harry concedes._ _

__“Very soon, I hope.”_ _

__***_ _

__Two weeks pass by and Harry’s going mental. Italy has yet to make her first appearance and the boys go on tour in less than a week. The curly-haired lad fears that if their daughter doesn’t come in the next few days, they’ll have to cancel a week’s worth of shows._ _

__“For the hundredth time, Louis, I can do a couple more shows before Italy’s born.”_ _

__Louis purses his lips as he lifts Paris from her playpen and hands her to Harry. “You weren’t two weeks over due then, Haz, plus Doctor Libby said your water could break at any time and I, nor the lads are going to risk that.”_ _

__Harry coos at Paris and lifts up his jumper, bringing her to his chest so she could eat. “I know that you’re looking out for me, Lou, and I love you for that, but if you could perform while you were forty weeks a long, then I can, too.” Harry concludes his statement with a tone that’s non-negotiable and Louis knows he’s lost this argument._ _

__“Alright, I’ll go let Management know,” Louis says. He pecks Harry’s lips before leaving the hotel room._ _

__***_ _

__The first wave of contractions start when One Direction are on their private jet to Sweden. One Direction had just finished a couple shows in Denmark and now they were heading for their next two. Harry doesn’t want to worry his husband so he bites his lip and tries to bear through the pain. Thankfully, Paris is occupied with Niall, so the flight has been calm so far._ _

__“You alright, Haz?” Liam asks as he sits across from him and hands Harry a bottled water. “You look a little pale.”_ _

__“I’m having contractions, but don’t tell Lou, I don’t need him worrying right now,” Harry admits, gripping the arm of the seat when one particular contraction tears through him. This one was harder than the last and Harry’s worried that Italy won’t hold off until they land._ _

__Liam’s eyes widen as he glances at Louis who’s chatting with Alberto. He leans closer to the pregnant lad and whispers, “Harry, this is serious! You can’t keep hide something like this, especially when we’ve got an hour before we land.”_ _

__“They’re still far apart,” Harry whispers back, kneading his belly to try and ease the pain. “If they stay this far apart, I won’t deliver on the plane.”_ _

__Liam is torn between believing Harry and informing Louis, but Harry knows his own body, so the Wolverhampton lad decides to keep his mouth shut. “Alright, Hazza, you know your body.”_ _

__Louis wakes up to the sound of whimpering coming from their little girl in her makeshift bed in the chair next to his. Niall must have tired the little one out since he doesn’t recall her napping when he nodded off. The Doncaster lad coos at his daughter and scoops her up, peppering kisses along her face in attempt to sooth the infant._ _

__“What’s the matter, love? Are you hungry?”_ _

__Paris roots for her daddy’s nipple in Louis’ shirt, confirming Louis’ suspicions. He grabs Paris’ blanket with little bears on it and tosses it over his shoulder before lifting his jumper and letting his little girl feed. “That’s it, my love, daddy’s got you.”_ _

__“You’re a natural, Lou,” Niall says as he sits in the recliner across from the new parent. “We were sure Harry would have been the carrier.”_ _

__“Accidents happen, I guess,” Louis laughs with a shrug. “But I’m glad our little accident happened. Paris is everything to Harry and me.”_ _

__“You two are amazing parents, Louis,” The Irish lad compliments. “You two were meant to be dads.”_ _

__The Doncaster lad can only smile, lifting the blanket to see Paris nodding off as she suckles. He waits until Paris stops sucking altogether before he pulls her off his chest and wraps her in the blanket. The baby girl’s eyes flutter for a moment before she falls into a peaceful slumber and Louis can’t help but press a kiss to his daughter’s nose. “Sleep tight, baby girl.” Louis sets Paris back on her makeshift bed and stands up, feeling his muscles pop and crack. “Can you keep an eye on her while I go check on Harry, Ni?”_ _

__“Sure thing!” Niall exclaims, switching seats with Louis as he heads down the hall where Harry should be._ _

__Louis frowns when his husband in question isn’t in his seat. “Li, where’s Haz? Did he head to one of the beds in the back?”_ _

__“Went to the toilet, said he wasn’t feeling too well,” Daddy Direction replies, pursing his lips as he debates whether or not to tell Louis the truth._ _

__“Great, thanks, mate,” Louis says before darting to toilet in the back._ _

__Harry groans as he braces his hands against the walls. He struggles to remove his trackies as he feels Italy crown. “Fuck…n-not now, LiLi, please.”_ _

__“Haz, baby, it’s me, open the door,” Louis practically pleads, rapping on the door. “Li, said you weren’t feeling well, y’okay?”_ _

__The Cheshire lad knew he should have told Louis in the beginning otherwise he wouldn’t be in this predicament. “L-Lou. I-Italy’s crowning,” Harry croaks as he unlocks the door. Louis steps in and leans against the door, trying to process the entire situation._ _

__Harry’s got himself braced against the wall, legs bloody as he stands in a puddle of amniotic fluid. “My water broke about fifteen minutes ago a-and the pain was so unbearable I couldn’t move.”_ _

__“Fuck, Haz, when did the pains start?”_ _

__“About an hour ago?” He answers, face paling with guilt._ _

__“Damnit, Harry, why didn’t you tell me?” Louis sighs as he runs his hands through his hair, trying to figure out how to get his husband out of this cramped lavatory. They’re 30,000 feet in the air with their daughter crowning and forty-five minutes until the plane hits the tarmac._ _

__“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, okay?!” Harry wails as Italy moves further down the birth canal and stretches him open. “J-Just make the pain go away—PLEASE!”_ _

__Louis cringes at Harry’s scream, hands trembling as he fumbles with the faucet. “Okay.” Louis inhales and exhales sharply. “We can do this, yeah? We can do anything, baby.”_ _

__Harry manages to crack a smile, panting through the pain as he tries to keep himself upright. He lets out a strangled sob when the urge to push comes rushing in full force. “Fuck, Lou, I have to push!”_ _

__“Push, Haz, I’ve got her,” Louis encourages, ripping one of the towels off the rack and placing his hands between Harry’s legs. “Push, Hazza, push!”_ _

__Harry grits his teeth as he bores down, screeching when he feels Italy’s head move. An ear piercing shriek leaves Harry’s lips when Italy’s head pops out and Louis’ quick to remove the mucus plug from their daughter’s throat. “Doing so well, Haz, just a few more pushes.”_ _

__Suddenly there’s a rap on the door and Louis has no choice but to ignore it and focus on his husband and unborn daughter. They’re his main priority at the moment. The knocking continues before Paul’s voice can be heard. “Louis, what’s going on?”_ _

__“Harry’s having the baby,” He yells through the door. “Let the pilot know, I can’t open the door right now—_ _

__“She’s coming fast, Louis!” Harry yells, confirming Paul’s concern._ _

__Louis has a spare second to brace his hands under Harry before Italy slips out of Harry and into her daddy’s arms. “She’s here, Haz, she’s here!” He exclaims, wide smile plastered on his face._ _

__The energy of delivering Italy leaves Harry’s body at once and his legs finally give way as he slides to the lavatory floor. “Thank god,” Harry pants, outstretching tired arms for his baby. Louis gladly hands over the wailing infant and wraps the towel tighter around their newborn daughter._ _

__“M’so proud of you, Haz, you did so well, love,” Louis laughs, happy tears pricking his eyes. He yanks off one of his Vans, grateful he chose to wear his laced ones as he pulls the lace through and ties it around Italy’s chord. “You okay for a mo, Hazza? M’gonna go speak to Paul.”_ _

__“Yeah, yeah, I’m great now,” Harry whispers, eyes never leaving their baby. He presses a kiss to her bloody forehead and holds her tight. “Go, we’ll be fine.”_ _

__Louis’ torn between leaving his husband and new daughter on the floor of the bathroom but pecks Harry’s lips nonetheless and steps out of the toilet. Louis nearly knocks into Alberto and Liam when he steps out, them and the rest of the lads hovering around the door._ _

__“How’s Harry? And the baby?” Liam immediately asks, glancing inside the lavatory and seeing the man and baby in question sitting peacefully on the floor.  
“They’re okay for now, but they’ll be better once we get them to the hospital.”_ _

__“Pilot says we’re twenty minutes from landing,” Paul informs just as he comes out of the cockpit. “We’ve alerted medics so they’ll be on the tarmac when we arrive.”_ _

__“Thank you, Paul,” Louis nods. “I need the first aid kit and more towels, can you get them? I don’t want to leave Harry and Italy alone for long.”_ _

__“Of course,” their bodyguard says before he goes to fetch the box._ _

__Louis wipes his sweaty palms against his skinnies and lets out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. The entire situation was stressful and a handful of complications could have happened so he’s thankful his husband and daughter survived the traumatic experience._ _

__“M’gonna go check on my family,” Louis informs no one in particular before he’s back in the bathroom again._ _

__***_ _

__Harry and Italy are rushed to the nearest hospital the moment One Direction’s plane lands. Louis seems to keep it together as one medic takes Italy from Harry while the other checks over Harry’s vitals. Louis refuses to leave his husband’s side as they wheel mum and baby into the truck._ _

__Harry nearly has a conniption when nurses take Italy in another direction, screaming at the orderlies to bring his daughter back._ _

__“They’re taking her to the NICU, sir, due to the fact that she was delivered on a plane. It’s just a routine procedure,” one of the nurses explains._ _

__Harry reluctantly accepts the information as they wheel him into a room, Louis hot on their heels. A few nurses check Harry over, making sure he didn’t tear and checking for any infections. Harry looks rather annoyed with the staff as they poke and prod where he’d rather they not. Louis peppers kisses along his face, whispering saccharine words against his temple until they’ve finished._ _

__“Alright, dear, everything looks good,” an older nurses informs the couple. “I’m going to go check with the NICU nurses regarding your daughter and we’ll have some answers for you within the hour.”_ _

__“Thank you,” Louis says for him and Harry. The elderly woman smiles and leaves the two alone to their thoughts._ _

__“You did so well, Haz, I’m so proud of you.”_ _

__Harry grumbles to himself before his eyes start to well with tears. “I just want to see my baby.”_ _

__“I know, love, but they just want to make sure Italy is okay, yeah? We wouldn’t want to bring her home only to find something was wrong do we?”_ _

__“No,” Harry sighs, flinching when he sits up in the bed. “When Paris was born and you were so clingy with her, I thought it was annoying, but now that Italy’s here, I can see where you’re coming from.”_ _

__“Delivering a baby is one of the strongest bonds a mum can have with their baby.”_ _

__Harry purses his lips as his mind wanders to their future. He’s been thinking about this decision for a while only he was afraid to mention it to Louis. “Hey, Lou?”  
“Yeah, babe?”_ _

__Harry scoots over and pats the bed next to him, waiting for Lou to wrap his arms around him for a cuddle before he speaks again. “Do you think we could speak to management about One Direction going on a break for a year? I just want to spend time with our family instead of jumping back into tour.”_ _

__Louis smiles to himself because he had been thinking about that for some time now. “I don’t see why not, Harry. I think we deserve it.”_ _


End file.
